Mortal Kombat 11 Intro Dialogues
Baraka vs. Baraka Baraka 1: You challenge me for the tribe? Baraka 2: By the rules of the Katkar Rakatan. Baraka 1: I shall feast on your flesh! Baraka 1: What sorcery is this? Baraka 2: I would ask you the same, 'Baraka'. Baraka 1: You will die first. Baraka 1: Can you prove you're one of us? Baraka 2: You'll know from the taste of my blade! Baraka 1: Spoken like a true Tarkatan. Baraka 1: How do we both exist? Baraka 2: Time has been broken. Baraka 1: Are you my past or future? vs. Cassie Cage Baraka: Tiny Earthrealmer. Cassie Cage: Size doesn't matter, Baraka. Baraka: In Outworld, it does. vs. Geras Baraka: I'll cut you down, Geras. Geras: Be assured I will rise again. Baraka: Then I'll dice you to smaller pieces. vs. Johnny Cage Baraka: Your skin will make fine leather. Johnny Cage: It better, I paid enough for it. Baraka: I'll enjoy wearing you. Baraka: Where are your weapons? Johnny Cage: My body is my weapon, Fang-Face. Baraka: Ha! Then you fight unarmed. vs. Jade Baraka: I'd think twice about being Kotal's bride. Jade: And why is that Baraka? Baraka: If he betrays Tarkata, you will suffer. Baraka: If Kitana cheats us, Tarkata will rise. Jade: She’s never shown disloyalty, Baraka. Baraka: Except to the Kahn who raised her. Baraka: You’ve earned Tarkata’s loyalty, Jade. Jade: I only did what was right. Baraka: It took strength to defy Kotal. vs. Kabal Baraka: You’re no faster than a Tarkatan. Kabal: Put your money where that big mouth is. Baraka: I’ll put my blades in yours. vs. Kano Baraka: What happened to your eye? Kano: Special Forces bastard took it. Baraka: I'll take the other one. vs. Raiden Baraka: You are not welcome in Outworld, Raiden! Raiden: Do you question my authority? Baraka: We are done fearing you! Baraka: Kitana demands I make peace with you. Raiden: Then why fight me, Baraka? Baraka: I must kill you to achieve it! Baraka: You are not welcome in Outworld, Raiden. Raiden: Kitana Kahn says otherwise. Baraka: She does not speak for Tarkata. vs. Scorpion Baraka: We've never met in kombat. Scorpion: Our clans have no quarrel, Baraka. Baraka: Keep it that way, Scorpion! vs. Skarlet Baraka: Your first fight was impressive. Skarlet: It's why Shao Kahn taught me the blood magic. Baraka: It's become your crutch, Skarlet. Baraka: So Shao Kahn's replaced me. Skarlet: He can count on my loyalty. Baraka: But he'll not repay it. vs. Sonya Blade Baraka: I will not negotiate. Sonya: Kitana said you would talk. Baraka: Not with humans! Baraka: You lead your tribe? Sonya: I'm moving up the ladder. Baraka: Your death will be warning to them. vs. Sub-Zero Baraka: I'll pick your bones clean. Sub-Zero: Savagery is no match for skill. Baraka: The savage eat the skilled! Cassie Cage vs. Baraka Cassie Cage: Just read your file, Baraka. Baraka: My file, Earthrealmer? Cassie Cage: Idiot's guide to kicking your ass. Cassie Cage: Dude! You're so metal, Baraka. Baraka: Mettle is proved in kombat! Cassie Cage: (sighs) Why do I even try with you? vs. Cassie Cage Cassie Cage 1: Oh cool, mirror match. Cassie Cage 2: I love these Cass, don't you? Cassie Cage 1: I know, so meta. Cassie Cage 1: One minute you're at Joshua Tree. Cassie Cage 2: Next you're fighting demons. Cassie Cage 1: Inner demons looks like. Cassie Cage 1: My god, pinch me. Cassie Cage 2: You're wide awake. Cassie Cage 1: (chuckle) Invasion of the Body Snatchers. Cassie Cage 1: Beverly Hill High? Cassie Cage 2: Class of 2010, valedictorian. Cassie Cage 1: Yeah, uh, me too. Cassie Cage 1: No way! Cassie Cage 2: I'm totally you, dude! Cassie Cage 1: Maybe an evil robot me! Cassie Cage 1: You remind me of someone? Cassie Cage 2: A bit on the nose, don't you think? Cassie Cage 1: Given the situation - no. vs. Geras Cassie Cage: Jeez, Geras, gotta kill you again? Geras: This is my billionth life cycle. Cassie Cage: Ugh, that sounds exhausting. vs. Johnny Cage Cassie Cage: Pop Quiz: Worst film you ever made? Johnny Cage: Huh, my flicks only come in awesome or boom. Cassie Cage: It's amazing I was ever born. Cassie Cage: What's this all about, Dad? Johnny Cage: Your mom bet me you could whip my ass. Cassie Cage: This is why I'm in therapy. vs. Kano Cassie Cage: Three strikes and you're dead, Kano. Kano: I'll only need two strikes to gut you. Cassie Cage: Know what? That was strike three. Cassie Cage: Just the asshole I was looking for. Kano: Now that's no way to greet Uncle Kano. Cassie Cage: It's the only way. Cassie Cage: *bad Australian accent* Throw another shrimp on the barbie! Kano: You sound like a shit-ass American tourist. Cassie Cage: Even crooks are critics these days. vs. Raiden Cassie Cage: My trusting you cost me Mom. Raiden: How can I ever make amends? Cassie Cage: I've got a few bad ideas. vs. Scorpion Cassie Cage: Can I say it? Just once? Scorpion: Only if you wish to suffer. Cassie Cage: GET OVER HERE! Cassie Cage: Grandmaster Grumpy Face. Scorpion: I cannot escape my rage. Cassie Cage: Knew you'd say some shit like that. Cassie Cage: Grandmaster Grumpy Face. Scorpion: Do you challenge my honor? Cassie Cage: Just your sadcore outlook. vs. Skarlet Cassie Cage: Sorry Skarlet, but you're creepy. Skarlet: 'Creepy' doesn't offend me. Cassie Cage: Oh, it should, honey. Cassie Cage: Bride of Dracula. Skarlet: Who is this 'Dracula'? Cassie Cage: Let me tell ya, he's a catch. vs. Sonya Blade Cassie Cage: You're being too hard on dad. Sonya Blade: He needs to grow thicker skin. Cassie Cage: Or maybe you need to soften up. Sonya Blade: Your dad's running his mouth again. Cassie Cage: Don't blame me for it. Sonya Blade: He said it was your idea. Cassie Cage: I promise. He gets better with age. Sonya Blade: Ugh. He's cheap beer, not fine wine. Cassie Cage: Hey! That cheap beer's my Dad! Cassie Cage: I’m the new, improved you. Sonya Blade: Ha! Improved how? Cassie Cage: Knuckle up and find out. Cassie Cage: Commander Cage reporting for duty. Sonya Blade: Slacked on your training last week. Cassie Cage: It’s called vacation, you should try it. vs. Sub-Zero Cassie Cage: Another lesson, Sub-Zero? Sub-Zero: A lesson in failure. Cassie Cage: You a subject matter expert? Cassie Cage: Where's the ninja convention? Sub-Zero: Lin Kuei are NOT ninjas. Cassie Cage: So why dress like one? Cetrion Cetrion: A lost heart burdens you, Jade. Jade: My love for Kotal will not die. Cetrion: Unfortunately, you will. Cetrion: Our alliance was only temporary. Noob: Then retreat from the shadows, Cetrion. Cetrion: Mine is the light that burns shadows. D'Vorah Erron Black Geras vs. Baraka Geras: Submit your tribe to Kronika. Baraka: Tarkatans do not submit, Geras. Geras: It is their entire history. Geras: Your tribe is so populous. Baraka: How many are in yours? Geras: I am eternally alone. vs. Cassie Cage Geras: You remind me of someone. Cassie Cage: Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Helen of Troy? Geras: Joan of Arc, the young martyr. Geras: Keeper of the emerald light. Cassie Cage: And five-time Snazzie award winner. Geras: Times have changed. Geras: Your life is a blink in Kronika’s eye. Cassie Cage: Ugh. Are we fighting or philosophizing? Geras: Mind your place, mortal. vs. Geras Geras 1: If we have multiple models... Geras 2: ...And we don't know who's original... Geras 1: ...Kombat will decide who leads. vs. Johnny Cage Geras: Actors leave no mark on history. Johnny Cage: Ronald. Reagan. Geras: The exception that proves the rule. Geras: I have seen things you would not believe. Johnny Cage: Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion? Geras: Time to die. vs. Raiden Geras: Come thunder, come lightning! Raiden: Do you fear nothing, Geras? Geras: Nothing within your power, Raiden. Geras: Raiden, Deceiver of Mortals. Raiden: Is that how your mistress portrays me? Geras: And the truth I have witnessed. vs. Scorpion Geras: Kronika would have restored your clan. Scorpion: Innocents won't suffer to ease my pain. Geras: Selfless, but pointless. vs. Skarlet Geras: Kronika will not abide your attack on me. Skarlet: Your blood will make me immortal. Geras: You are not the first to think so. vs. Sonya Blade Geras: I will kill Johnny Cage. Sonya Blade: Do it. He's a pain in the ass. Geras: You bluff poorly, Sonya Blade. vs. Sub-Zero Geras: The coldest death cannot stop me. Sub-Zero: Six meters of solid ice will. Geras: Do your worst, Sub-Zero. Jacqui Briggs vs. Kotal Kahn Jacqui Briggs: In the olden days, your skin wasn't blue? Kotal Kahn: the color is reserved for Osh-Tekk Kahns. Jacqui Briggs: Then I hope it washes off, Kotal. Jade vs. Baraka Jade: You seem confident. Baraka: Our hordes will overwhelm you! Jade: Now you seem overconfident. Jade: In the future, you're dead, I'm a revenant. Baraka: I prefer my fate to yours. Jade: I must agree, Baraka. Jade: Rule of Outworld must be shared. Baraka: Kitana Kahn would have us surrender it! Jade: She seeks only compromise. vs. Jade Jade 1: Kronika sends you against me. Jade 2: She’s the future’s only hope. Jade 1: You’ve been seduced by lies. Jade 1: Is there another Kotal, too? Jade 2: We won’t have to share. Jade 1: Then what is it we’re fighting over? Jade 1: Are you friend or foe? Jade 2: We are twins, Jade. Jade 1: That doesn't answer my question. Jade 1: You must join me in fixing time. Jade 2: And commit us to a dark future? Jade 1: Our sacrifice will save the realms. Jade 1: This spell must be broken. Jade 2: You don’t command such magic. Jade 1: Who says I need any? Jade 1: Time’s collapsed yet again. Jade 2: Maybe not for the last time. Jade 1: How many more of us are there? vs. Kabal Jade: Someone paid you to find me. Kabal: Find, kill, you get the idea. Jade: They’ve wasted their money. Jade: You're as vile as your revenant. Kabal: Tried a face turn, didn't take. Jade: I'd spare you if it had. vs. Scorpion Jade: The bond amongst Shirai Ryu is remarkable. Scorpion: Without them, I am nothing. Jade: Do not let loyalty become obsession. Jade: You fought alongside my revenant? Scorpion: She lacks your honor and skill. Jade: Then she must be defeated. Jade: Your clan is Earthrealmers only? Scorpion: Only they have proved worthy, Jade. Jade: Until today, Scorpion. vs. Skarlet Jade: This isn’t how you earn my respect. Skarlet: I want Shao Kahn’s, not yours. Jade: You will gain neither, Skarlet. Jade: Shao Kahn’s blood magic is evil. Skarlet: It invigorates me, Jade. Jade: It destroys your soul. Jade: It’s not too late to join Kitana. Skarlet: I’ll never betray Shao Kahn. Jade: Then face the consequences, Skarlet. vs. Sonya Blade Jade: I had to follow Shao Kahn’s orders. Sonya Blade: Then why enlist with him? Jade: Shao Kahn doesn’t enlist, he conscripts. Jax Briggs vs. Kabal Jax: How ‘bout you turn yourself in? Kabal: No chance, Briggs. Jax: Then I’ll turn you inside out. ''vs. Jade'' Jax: Your friends tortured me in Goro's lair. Jade: I have renounced them and Shao Kahn. Jax: Doesn't mean you're forgiven. Jax: This is a funny way to gain my trust. Jade: In kombat, our true selves are revealed. Jax: Alright. Put your cards on the table. Johnny Cage vs. Baraka Johnny Cage: Wait one sec, Nosferatu. Baraka: For what, Earthrealmer? Johnny Cage: Aaaaaaaaand, action! Johnny Cage: TARK-a-tan? Tar-KAY-tan? Which is it? Baraka: It’s Tar-KAH-tan, Earthrealmer! Johnny Cage: Cotton? You ain’t soft and fuzzy. vs. Cassie Cage Johnny Cage: What's cookin', good lookin'? Cassie Cage: Ewww, No! Seriously?! Johnny Cage: Wait, what?! Not what I meant! Johnny Cage: No one can be as strong or as fast as a Cage. Cassie Cage: You tryin' to tell me I can dodge bullets? Johnny Cage: When you're ready, you won't have to. vs. Geras Johnny Cage: Earthrealm’s savior has arrived. Geras: Savior? Where? Johnny Cage: Bullshit you haven’t heard of me. Johnny Cage: The look's stylin' but I-I don't get it. Geras: Your mind is too simple, Johnny Cage. Johnny Cage: Simply irresistible, baby. Johnny Cage: You hung with my ancient ancestors? Geras: Many centuries ago. Johnny Cage: Were they too sexy for their shirts too? vs. Jade Johnny Cage: My green magic, your green outfit. Jade: By the gods, no. Johnny Cage: Your loss, sweetheart. vs. Johnny Cage Johnny Cage 1: I do my own stunts. You? Johnny Cage 2: I got people for that. Johnny Cage 1: Poser. Johnny Cage 1: We. Are. Sexy. Johnny Cage 2: We are sexy bitches! Johnny Cage 1: This is ri-goddamn-diculous. Johnny Cage 1: Hands down, best ending ever. Johnny Cage 2: I'm the star, you're the stand in. Johnny Cage 1: Keep dreamin', Mini-Me. Johnny Cage 1: We're filming this, right? Johnny Cage 2: Got to get it in one take. Johnny Cage 1: Uh, this is us your talking about. Johnny Cage 1: I got it. Twin cops. Johnny Cage 2: We'll hunt down a Triad gang leader. Johnny Cage 1: Yes! And we'll call it Double mmm...something. Johnny Cage 1: I need answers, tell me. Johnny Cage 2: What's trouble, double-double? Johnny Cage 1: Are we Johnny Cages or Johnnies Cage? Johnny Cage 1: No beard, so not evil, right? Johnny Cage 2: Fight me and find out. Johnny Cage 1: Okay, ha-ha, now I'm thinking evil. Johnny Cage 1: Well, look at the two of us. Johnny Cage 2: Star power to spare, homie. Johnny Cage 1: We're gonna kill this summer's box-office. vs. Kabal Johnny Cage: I know studio execs tougher than you. Kabal: No suit is gonna slit your throat. Johnny Cage: Have you been to Hollywood? vs. Kano Johnny Cage: You're one mean son of a bitch. Kano: The meanest, Hollywood. Johnny Cage: Nope, that would be my agent. Johnny Cage: Stop sniffing around Cassie and Sonya. Kano: Can’t. I’m like a dog with a bone. Johnny Cage: You’re gonna be a dog with a fist up his ass. vs. Raiden Johnny Cage: Your blue stone amulet stop cracking? Raiden: It disappeared in the time merger. Johnny Cage: So much for that MacGuffin. Johnny Cage: I hear I'm the one who takes down Shinnok. Raiden: It is his amulet which finishes him. Johnny Cage: Yeah, but this guy softens him up. Johnny Cage: Why wasn’t I your chosen one? Raiden: Do you have all day, Johnny Cage? Johnny Cage: Yeah. I do. vs. Scorpion Johnny Cage: All I'm sayin', is it's brand confusion. Scorpion: D'Vorah is a mere bug. Johnny Cage: But she is scorpion adjacent. Johnny Cage: Since when are you and Sub-Zero besties? Scorpion: We joined forces to battle Quan Chi. Johnny Cage: Gotta stop missing story meetings. vs. Skarlet Johnny Cage: So I'm guessing you wanna chew me up. Skarlet: And spit out your bones, Cage. Johnny Cage: Watch out, she's a maneater. Johnny Cage: What's that, Skarlet? Skarlet: The Gods as my witness, I'll never go thirsty again. Johnny Cage: Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn. Johnny Cage: I'll keep my blood inside me, thank you. Skarlet: There's enough to share. Johnny Cage: Where's that green glow when I need it? vs. Sonya Blade Johnny Cage: What's it gonna take for you to respect me? Sonya Blade: Partial, maybe full vasectomy. Johnny Cage: I love it when you talk dirty. Johnny Cage: At some point, you and I get busy. Sonya Blade: Urgh, I don't even want to think about it. Johnny Cage: It's all you think about. Johnny Cage: In your heart, you're glad to see me. Sonya Blade: Urgh, why is my stomach ready to puke? Johnny Cage: That's nerve-wracking dating an Adonis. Johnny Cage: Marry me, and become Hollywood royalty. Sonya Blade: And get hounded 24-7 by paparazzi? Johnny Cage: (chuckles) Like they'd mess with you. vs. Sub-Zero Johnny Cage: Dating must be hard for you. Sub-Zero: I have no time to socialize. Johnny Cage: Well that and chicks hate guys with cold hands. Johnny Cage: You know what your problem with me is? Sub-Zero: You take nothing seriously. Johnny Cage: I'm cooler than you. Kabal vs. Baraka Kabal: Hookswords versus armblades, eh? Baraka: Leave, or they will taste your flesh. Kabal: Melodramatic much, Baraka? vs. Jade Kabal: Outworlders throw shade at me now? Jade: At least I have a sense of honor. Kabal: Honor doesn’t pay the bills. Kabal: What's your beef with me? Jade: It's not enough you’re Kano's lackey? Kabal: Well, as long as it isn't personal. vs. Kabal Kabal 1: Mom always said, life’s like an armed robbery. Kabal 2: You never know who you’re gonna kill. Kabal 1: Run, Kabal. Run. Kabal 1: Black Dragon or Red Dragon? Kabal 2: Red Dragon, all the way. Kabal 1: Wrong answer, future me. Kabal 1: Is that you, Mavado? Kabal 2: You from another timeline. Kabal 1: Right, that’s what Mavado would say. Kabal 1: Kano’s a real pain in the ass. Kabal 2: The boss is the boss, right? Kabal 1: Since when are we so deferential? vs. Scorpion Kabal: I see your future, Scorpion. Scorpion: What future can a hired thug see? Kabal: You’re gonna burn fast or die hard. Kabal: Shouldn’t have gone up against us. Scorpion: We should’ve finished it, Kabal. Kabal: A mistake you’re gonna pay for. Kabal: The Shirai Ryu hiring, Scorpion? Scorpion: We're family, not mercenaries. Kabal: Too bad. I'm not looking for family. vs. Skarlet Kabal: Hear you grew up poor, too. Skarlet: It’s why I’m always hungry. Kabal: Take it somewhere else. vs. Sub-Zero Kabal: You look familiar. Sub-Zero: Our paths crossed years ago, Kabal. Kabal: I'd never forget a fight. Kano vs. Baraka Kano: Better get right with Kronika. Baraka: Not you and Kronika! Kano: Now that’s a bonzer attitude. vs. Cassie Cage Kano: Aw, let’s make nice, sweetie! Cassie Cage: That would be an epic disaster. Kano: Eh, don’t be such a Cassandra. Kano: Your mum’s going to shed a few tears. Cassie Cage: The General doesn’t cry. Kano: When she gets your head in a box, she will. Kano: You don’t have the balls to kill me. Cassie Cage: Don’t need ‘em, Captain Kangaroo. Kano: Come on then, Sonya Two. vs. Geras Kano: What'd Kronika make you out of? Geras: Priceless elements from beyond the realms. Kano: Priceless, eh? Kano: I’m owed for services rendered. Geras: Payment will arrive in time. Kano: Don’t double-cross a double-crosser. vs. Johnny Cage Kano: This time I'll make sure you're dead. Johnny Cage: But there's no bridge to throw me off of. Kano: Just need a knife to gut you. Kano: You're in over your head, Cage. Johnny Cage: And you're about to lose yours. Kano: Good luck with that, you drongo. Kano: If it’s tail you want, I can get that. Johnny Cage: Johnny Cage doesn’t pay for it, Kano. Kano: A scruple? Note the date and time. vs. Kano Kano 1: What ya say we split some Stubbies? Kano 2: I don't split nothing with nobody. Kano 1: It's just beer, mate. Kano 1: What with all the coppers? Kano 2: You're giving them a gobful, ya drongo. Kano 1: Ain't that the bloody point. Kano 1: You oughta shoot through, mate. Kano 2: Oi! Don't go crook on me. Kano 1: Then find your own sheep to shear. Kano 1: You and me could make bank. Kano 2: Rack off ya budgie replica. Kano 1: Killing you will be a piece of piss. vs. Raiden Kano: Reckoned you'd have visited me sooner. Raiden: Your petty crimes are usually beneath notice. Kano: Then I ain't trying hard enough, am I? vs. Scorpion Kano: You’ve made quite the face turn. Scorpion: It is good to be myself once more. Kano: So much for being mates. vs. Sonya Blade Kano: Welly welly. 'ello, Sonya. Sonya Blade: Can it, Tinhead. Kano: How long you been practicin' that one? vs. Sub-Zero Kano: Where’d you get that scar? Sub-Zero: You know. Kano: Oh, that’s right. Me! Liu Kang vs. Johnny Cage Liu Kang: We come from different worlds, Johnny. Johnny Cage: Aren’t you from Earthrealm too? Liu Kang: I mean, I come from the real world. Noob Saibot vs. Sub-Zero Noob Saibot: You disappoint me. Sub-Zero: The feeling is mutual, brother. Noob Saibot: Mother would be so proud. Raiden vs. Baraka Raiden: Will Tarkata reconcile with Earthrealm? Baraka: Only if it's in our interests. Raiden: What is gained by renewing kombat? vs. Cassie Cage Raiden: A grim shadow falls on Earthrealm. Cassie Cage: What else is new, Raiden? Raiden: That the Special Forces are failing. vs. Geras Raiden: I must severe you from Kronika. Geras: And deprive me of my purpose? Raiden: And allow you to define yourself. Raiden: Reveal the location of the Keep. Geras: Torment me, I will not reveal it. Raiden: I need no torment to persuade you. vs. Noob Saibot Raiden: We have met in past timelines. Noob: Were we always enemies? Raiden: Only after you disappointed me. vs. Raiden Raiden 1: This has been a long time coming. Raiden 2: Ready to face your demons? Raiden 1: I will finish them. Raiden 1: Your illusion poors me, Shang Tsung. Raiden 2: That evil sorcerer is long dead. Raiden 1: Just who are you, imposter? Raiden 1: So this is my future? Raiden 2: You have taken a quantum leap forward. Raiden 1: What vile magic is this? vs. Scorpion Raiden: So now you defend Earthrealm. Scorpion: I have made a solemn vow. Raiden: You will be held to it, Scorpion. Raiden: How can I aid the Shirai Ryu? Scorpion: My novices need disciplined instruction. Raiden: Then bring them to the Sky Temple, Scorpion. vs. Skarlet Raiden: Come to surrender, Skarlet? Skarlet: I will take your life! Raiden: Your blood and thunder do not awe me. vs. Sonya Blade Raiden: The fate of billions is in your hands. Sonya Blade: So stand down! And let me pass. Raiden: I must prepare you through kombat. Raiden: I am friend to all of Earthrealm. Sonya: Then why fight me, Raiden? Raiden: To subdue your calls for war. vs. Sub-Zero Raiden: Do you recall being a revenant? Sub-Zero: I recall being Quan Chi's slave. Raiden: Let us purge that memory. Raiden: I dreamt of a strange and unjust world. Sub-Zero: With a dark knight and a caped wonder. Raiden: How could you know my dream? Scorpion vs. Baraka Scorpion: Tarkatan warriors are legendary. Baraka: Then why don't you flee, Earthrealmer? Scorpion: The Shirai Ryu embrace danger. Scorpion: Tarkata has a second chance. Baraka: It will not be wasted. Scorpion: Nor will the Shirai Ryu’s. vs. Cassie Cage Scorpion: Welcome, Commander Cage. Cassie Cage: Grandmaster Hasashi. Scorpion: Prove that you can learn. vs. Geras Scorpion: Here to die again, Geras? Geras: With each one your defeat goes closer. Scorpion: It is further than it appears. Scorpion: You escaped the Sea of Blood. Geras: I became food for a passing leviathan. Scorpion: That was the end of your luck. vs. Jade Scorpion: Kotal's wounds remain unhealed? Jade: It is slow going, Scorpion. Scorpion: Shao Kahn deserves your vengeance. Scorpion: Your realm is lost forever? Jade: Edenia and Outworld cannot be unmerged. Scorpion: Yet another of Shao Kahn's crimes. vs. Johnny Cage Scorpion: How did you defeat Shinnok? Johnny Cage: Yeah, it's all in the reflexes. Scorpion: Show me, Cage. vs. Kabal Scorpion: Speed will not save you. Kabal: That, plus hook swords, and you're screwed. Scorpion: Try me, Kabal. Scorpion: Now it’s the Black Dragon’s turn. Kabal: For what, Scorpion? Scorpion: To be crushed like the Cyber Lin Kuei. vs. Kano Scorpion: Why seek out my clan? Kano: You're a clan of assassins, ain't you? Scorpion: You refer to the Lin Kuei. vs. Kung Lao Scorpion: Human or revenant, one thing is constant. Kung Lao: My penchant for deadly headwear? Scorpion: Your overheated ego. vs. Raiden Scorpion: Why seek out my clan? Raiden: A dire threat emerges from Chaosrealm. Scorpion: Only a fool would think so. Scorpion: You seek the other revenants? Raiden: I must save them if I can. Scorpion: They are beyond your help. vs. Scorpion Scorpion 1: Sub-Zero is not to be trusted. Scorpion 2: His words are proving good. Scorpion 1: He lays the foundation of treachery. Scorpion 1: Wish to know your future? Scorpion 2: Do I avenge my family and clan?. Scorpion 1: Quan Chi pays with his life. vs. Skarlet Scorpion: Who taught you blood magic? Skarlet: It is Shao Kahn's gift. Scorpion: He has cursed us all. vs. Sonya Blade Scorpion: Let sleeping dogs lie, Lieutenant Blade. Sonya Blade: Not the advice I was expecting. Scorpion: Your time for vengeance will come. Scorpion: Your daughter fights well. Sonya Blade: Like to think she gets it from me. Scorpion: She shares your strengths and weaknesses. vs. Sub-Zero Scorpion: I still grieve my wife and son. Sub-Zero: I'm not so cold as to mock your pain. Scorpion: A wise choice, Sub-Zero. Shao Kahn Skarlet vs. Baraka Skarlet: I miss your camp, Baraka. Baraka: What about it? Skarlet: Blood is everywhere! Skarlet: Why turn on Shao Kahn? Baraka: Kotal gave us what he would not! Skarlet: Then you've doomed the Tarkatans, Baraka. vs. Cassie Cage Skarlet: Your blood is holy. Cassie Cage: I am the daughter of Hollywood royalty. Skarlet: You're blessed by the Elder Gods. vs. Geras Skarlet: Ahh, the perfect blood donor. Geras: I fail to see how, Skarlet. Skarlet: No matter what I take, you can't die. vs. Jade Skarlet: What brings you here, Jade? Jade: I owe you a few scars. Skarlet: Upset that I nicked a vein? Skarlet: You never could accept me. Jade: Your lust for power sickens me. Skarlet: Or perhaps it's that I'm not Edenian. Skarlet: The sweet blood of Edenians. Jade: You'll have none today, Skarlet. Skarlet: I will bathe in it! vs. Johnny Cage Skarlet: I'll have your ancient power. Johnny Cage: Not what I call it but okay. Skarlet: No one will miss you, Cage. Skarlet: Know what I want? Johnny Cage: A peek at my sexy pecs? Skarlet: Guess again. Skarlet: The hot-blooded Johnny Cage. Johnny Cage: Got a fever burning inside of me. Skarlet: The only cure is killing you. vs. Kabal Skarlet: You must have a strong heart. Kabal: Have to, to run this fast. Skarlet: How does it taste? Skarlet: Your clan can acquire rare things? Kabal: For the right price, anything’s possible. Skarlet: Let us negotiate. vs. Raiden Skarlet: I can taste your blood electricity. Raiden: Then you know it overpowers you. Skarlet: I know I must have it. vs. Scorpion Skarlet: Is hellfire stronger than blood magic? Scorpion: Face me and find out. Skarlet: Splendid idea. Scorpion: How will you kill me, Skarlet? Skarlet: I’ll open your veins. Scorpion: Come and try. Skarlet: I’ve not tasted Revenant blood. Scorpion: Nor will you today, Skarlet. Skarlet: Hellfire will not protect you. vs. Skarlet Skarlet 1: My magic has gone awry. Skarlet 2: I'm you, perfected. Skarlet 1: Then finish me if you can. Skarlet 1: I didn’t think this was possible. Skarlet 2: Shao Kahn hides many secrets. Skarlet 1: He will teach us everything. Skarlet 1: You are blood of my blood? Skarlet 2: We are one and the same. Skarlet 1: Together, we will bleed Outworld. vs. Sonya Blade Skarlet: Your blood has bite in it, Sonya. Sonya Blade: So do my feet and fists. Skarlet: Not enough to save you. Skarlet: You don't care for me. Sonya Blade: Life-sucking harpies aren't my thing. Skarlet: I appreciate your blood's fire. vs. Sub-Zero Skarlet: Your kin descended from Outworld. Sub-Zero: How would you know that? Skarlet: You have the blood of Cryomancers. Sonya Blade vs. Baraka Sonya Blade: How do I earn your respect? Baraka: Beat me unmercifully. Sonya Blade: Drill sergeant Blade reporting. vs. Cassie Cage Sonya Blade: Sorry, Cass, must be genetic. Cassie Cage: It's your fault paper cuts freak me out? Sonya Blade: Get goosebumps just thinking about them. Sonya Blade: In the future, we carry tiny TVs with us? Cassie Cage: Welcome to the Digital Age. Sonya Blade: More like the Distracted Age. vs. Geras Sonya Blade: Are you some kind of ancient alien? Geras: Ancient, yes. Alien, no. Sonya Blade: Well that's a bummer. Sonya Blade: Got a problem with my future? Geras: Your spawn will defy destiny. Sonya Blade: That's the American dream. vs. Jade Sonya Blade: We always seem to end up here, Jade. Jade: I let you win, in the past. Sonya Blade: Don't hold back, I can take it. Sonya Blade: Whose team are you on now? Jade: I do what I must to protect Kitana. Sonya Blade: That includes attacking Jax? vs. Johnny Cage Sonya Blade: I'm definitely not your Sally. Johnny Cage: I'm your Harry, and you know it. Sonya Blade: Urgh, I haven't even seen the movie! Sonya Blade: Cut the romantic crap, Cage. Johnny Cage: You've lost that lovin' feeling? Sonya Blade: Lost it?! Never had it. Sonya Blade: You are begging to be punched in the face. Johnny Cage: No. No! Not the face. Sonya Blade: Reverse psychology at its best. vs. Raiden Sonya Blade: What are you doing to protect Earthrealm? Raiden: Everything in my power, Sonya Blade. Sonya Blade: How about protecting us from you? Sonya Blade: You're hiding things from us. Raiden: Nothing that concerns you. Sonya Blade: Allies don't keep secrets. vs. Scorpion Sonya Blade: No vigilante justice, Scorpion. Scorpion: My clan isn't bound to your laws. Sonya Blade: Care to test that statement? Sonya Blade: I'm keeping an eye on your clan. Scorpion: Trust, but verify? Sonya Blade: Just like the Gipper said. vs. Skarlet Sonya Blade: You've been looking for me, Skarlet? Skarlet: A few pints of blood is all I ask. Sonya Blade: Trust me, I'm not your type. vs. Sonya Blade Sonya Blade 1: Your Hollywood fling's making us look bad. Sonya Blade 2: I don't give a damn about my reputation. Sonya Blade 1: Then it's game on, Mirror Match. Sonya Blade 1: You graduate from the academy? Sonya Blade 2: Nope. Got my degree in marine biology. Sonya Blade 1: That was my dream. vs. Sub-Zero Sonya Blade: There's only one leader here. Sub-Zero: Then prove yourself worthy. Sonya Blade: I proved that a long time ago. Sub-Zero vs. Baraka Sub-Zero: Those blades will snap. Baraka: Those who try get impaled! Sub-Zero: They were not me, Baraka. Sub-Zero: Can Tarkatans be redeemed? Baraka: My tribe seeks no redemption. Sub-Zero: Then it has no honor. Sub-Zero: Nomadic peoples don't achieve greatness. Baraka: We will never give up the old ways. Sub-Zero: Then Tarkata is doomed to failure. vs. Cassie Cage Sub-Zero: Back for another training mission? Cassie Cage: Gonna kick your ass in a snowball fight. Sub-Zero: I doubt that. Sub-Zero: You do not command the Lin Kuei. Cassie Cage: Sub-Zero, can you just chill? Sub-Zero: After you, Cassandra Cage. Sub-Zero: You are talented, but brash. Cassie Cage: Remind you of anyone we know? Sub-Zero: Unfortunately. vs. Geras Sub-Zero: Do you know Lin Kuei history? Geras: I have studied it for millennia. Sub-Zero: Then you know you can't win. Sub-Zero: Where's your master, servant? Geras: Kronika will be here soon. Sub-Zero: I will keep you on ice for her. vs. Johnny Cage Sub-Zero: Call me Grandmaster. Johnny Cage: Grandmaster Blueberry Ice. Sub-Zero: Even a child has more discipline. Sub-Zero: You are frivolous, Johnny Cage. Johnny Cage: And you are player-hating. Sub-Zero: How easily my point is proved. vs. Kabal Sub-Zero: The cold will slow you down. Kabal: Whatever, I'll run faster. Sub-Zero: Running on ice is ill-advised. Sub-Zero: Turn back, Kabal. Kabal: I only know how to go forward. Sub-Zero: Then you require a lesson. vs. Kano Sub-Zero: Are you prepared to face a Lin Kuei? Kano: Long as me implants don't glitch. Sub-Zero: A poor craftsman blames his tools. vs. Raiden Sub-Zero: Do you serve humanity? Raiden: And the Elder Gods, Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero: One cannot serve two masters. Sub-Zero: You failed to protect Earthrealm. Raiden: Do you question my authority? Sub-Zero: I demand you renounce it. vs. Skarlet Sub-Zero: I have no words for you. Skarlet: Because I'm so stunning. Sub-Zero: Because you are going to die. vs. Scorpion Sub-Zero: Our clans must unite against evil. Scorpion: Why? Sub-Zero: I'll ask again, after you cool down. Sub-Zero: Our kombat is renewed, Scorpion? Scorpion: It never ended, Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero: It will end today. Sub-Zero: One more time, Hanzo? Scorpion: You never learn. Sub-Zero: A man is never too old to learn. vs. Sonya Blade Sub-Zero: A good general is hard to find. Sonya: What's that supposed to mean? Sub-Zero: Your soldiers are going to miss you. Sub-Zero: Your recruits need stronger discipline. Sonya: They would disagree with you. Sub-Zero: Is a demonstration required? vs. Sub-Zero Sub-Zero 1: We appear, evenly matched. Sub-Zero 2: Then we may both die today. Sub-Zero 1: I am prepared. Sub-Zero 1: Brother? Sub-Zero 2: I come from another timeline. Sub-Zero 1: You are a chilling reflection.